Fondu au noir
by MaryBubble
Summary: À l'âge de dix ans Harry se voit livrer à la garde des Malefoy par sa famille qui ne peut plus s'occuper de lui. Passé fictif, DMHP.
1. Une nouvelle famille

Chapitre 1 : Prélude

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir de la maison d'été des Malefoy. Les pas se firent pressants et bientôt ils se transformèrent en véritable course qui se stoppèrent devant la grande porte qui renfermait le bureau de Lucius.

La personne qui avait osé courir sur ce si beau parquet eut le culot de frapper prestement sur la porte du maître des lieux, qui n'aimait pas se faire déranger en fin de journée.

Une voix répondit à sa demande bruyante, l'autorisant à entrer.

Monsieur …

-Voyons calmez vous Nacissa, où sont passés vos manières? La coupa Lucius d'une voix irritée.

Mais mon cher mari, mes manières n'ont aucune importante face à ce que j'ai à vous dire, se défendit sa femme. Cher mari, votre… invité est arrivé.

Mais de quoi parlez-vous… s'étonna Lucius.

Ne jouer pas au sang mêlé avec moi! Vous savez très bien de qui je parle et il vous attend dans le salon! Alors, avant que notre enfant ne soit traumatisé à vie, je vous suggère de vous lever de cette chaise et de vous rendre au premier salon sans attendre! S'énerva t'elle.

Lucius fit ce qu'elle dit et sans mot se rendit, non sans inquiétude, au salon. Quand il entra dans la pièce, rendu sombre par les rideaux rabattus sur les grandes fenêtres, il vit tout de suite son fils Draco, âgé de onze ans, jouer tranquillement avec un autre enfant qu'il ne connaisait pas.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander son nom qu'il fut happé par une aura puissante. Plus puissante que celle que son maître avait pu avoir, il se demanda qui pouvait bien s'être introduit dans sa maison. Un nouveau mage noir peut-être?

C'est donc non sans peur qu'il tourna ses yeux pour rencontrer un regard qui ne devrait pas avoir lieux d'exister. Des yeux couleurs de braises où les flammes y dansaient le regardaient curieusement.

Lucius Malefoy j'imagine? susurra l'homme.

Lucius qui ne s'était pourtant pas remis de ses émotions replaça son air hautain sur son visage qui était, un instant plutôt, apeuré.

Mais qui êtes-vous? Que faite vous chez moi? Lui demanda t'il d'une voix étrange.

Mais voyons Lucius, t'es manières auraient t'elles déguerpis avec ta jeunesse? Dit une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Lucius tourna sa tête de l'étranger pour faire face à une femme qu'il connaissait depuis bien longtemps…

Freya mais que fais-tu ici? lui demanda t'il, toute peur s'étant évanouie de son esprit.

Freya était grande, elle devait au moins faire sa taille ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude impressionnant, presque hypnotisant. Ses cheveux, aussi noir que la nuit, descendaient en cascade sur son dos pour aller toucher le bas de ses fesses… Et ses fesses… oh, elles ne pouvaient qu'être désirables même sous sa longue cape noir qui cachait tout son corps.

Nacissa était belle, mais Freya était magnifique. Plus que désirable, elle attirait autant les hommes que les femmes et elle adorait ça.

Lucius l'avait connu dès sa tendre enfance, étant une fille d'une déesse scandinave il l'avait rencontré dans un de ces dînés orchestré par son père à la demeure familiale.

Depuis ce temps-là ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Mais, après Poudlard, elle avait rencontré un homme et était partie vivre avec on ne sait trop où… Dès lors il n'avait reçu aucune lettre et ne l'avait jamais revu, mais aujourd'hui il la revoyait enfin. Et c'est sans grande surprise qu'il constata qu'elle n'avait pas changé depuis ses dix-sept ans.

Effectivement, elle avait la capacité de garder sa jeunesse éternellement, Narcissa en aurait été morte de jalousie si elle avait sut…

Lucius, mon ami, ça fait tellement longtemps! Ta compagnie m'a tellement manquée, tu te souviens de tous les mauvais coups que nous avons fais à poudlard ensemble? Freya rie d'un grand rire clair qui fit frissoner Lucius, s'attirant pas le même cas le regard noir de sa femme, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis sa rencontre avec sa vieille amie.

Malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder chez toi, moi et mon mari devons vite partir, mais je ne suis pas venue jusqu'ici que pour t'adresser un bonjour…

Monsieur Malefoy, celui que Lucius présuma comme le dit mari de Freya coupa sa femme pour continuer le discours, j'ai le déplaisir de devoir vous demander une faveur. J'ai longtemps entendu parler de vous et j'ai pensé que vous seriez la meilleure personne sur cette Terre à nous aider…, le mari de Freya semblait détester chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Je viendrais directement au but, je dois vous demander de garder mon fils chez vous pour un certain temps, j'ai de graves problèmes avec quelqu'un et je ne veux pas que mon fils y soit mêlé…

Nacissa eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas crier de surprise. Mais qui était dont ces gens pour leur demander de faire une telle chose? Elle ne connaissait aucune mère capable de faire cela, n'avaient-ils pas une famille plus proche qu'eux pour pouvoir leur rendre un tel service.

Freya se déplaça pour aller chercher son fils et le ramena plus proche de la conversation.

Lucius se tut un instant pour observer cette étrange famille…

Freya avait perdu son air d'enjôleuse et son visage reflétait maintenant la tendresse et l'amour.

L'enfant ne devait être bien vieux, probablement un an de moins de son propre fils, Draco, qui était parti de la pièce un instant plus tôt.

Le fils de Freya lui ressemblait énormément, son visage était mince, ses yeux du même vert et ses lèvres… oh ses lèvres, elles ne pouvaient provenir que de la bouche de sa mère. Plus pulpeuses que la moyenne, elles brillaient d'un rouge carnassier. Aussi, le même noir de jais colorait ses cheveux bien coiffés.

Il avait un teint légèrement halé, et des traits qui devait propablement provenir de son héritage de déesse.

Lucius ne lui trouva par contre aucun point de ressemblance avec son père. Comme s'il était l'enfant unique de seulement sa vieille amie… vraiment bizarre…

Lucius se tourna un peu et prit alors le temps de regarder le mari de sa si tendre amie.

Il était grand, beaucoup plus grand que lui et il pouvait facilement s'imaginer un corps très musclé sous le manteau de pluie qu'il portait. Sa peau était bronzée et il avait les paumes rouges… comme s'il avait eut des coups de soleil.

Il avait un chapeau noir, ce qui l'empêcha de voir ses cheveux. Son visage, par contre, on aurait pu le regarder pendant des heures sans se lasser. Il était légèrement carré, presque dur, il avait un nez droit et des pommettes hautes. Et ses yeux… oui, ses yeux était cruelles, on le sentait dès qu son regard se posait sur quelque chose d'autre que sa femme ou son fils.

Lucius nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre, c'est dangereux pour nous d'être ici! soupira Freya, s'il te plait prend le avec toi, nous n'avons vraiment pas le choix!

Elle ne prit même pas le temps d'entendre sa réponse et s'abaissa au niveau de son fils, l'embrassa sur le front et le serra très fort dans ses bras.

Chéris, lui dit-elle tout bas, ton papa et moi devons te laisser ici pour quelque temps… Ce n'est que probatoire mon amour et nous viendrons te chercher dès que possible.

Non maman… S'il te plait, je veux venir avec toi. Je veux qu'on retourne à la maison, lui dit d'un ton désespéré la petite voix de son fils.

Sa mère hocha négativement la tête à sa demande, un air triste prenant maintenant l'emprise sur son visage de déesse.

L'enfant se tourna, voyant que ses efforts ne menaient à rien, vers son père et couru vers lui pour lui serrer fortement la jambe.

Papa, je n'aime pas cet endroit, ne me laisse pas ici! lui cria t'il.

À ces mots Narcissa se sentit légèrement offusqué et claqua des dents sous l'insulte.

Le mari de Freya s'abaissa pour se retrouver au même niveau que son fils et desserra les bras de son fils de sa jambe pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras.

Comment un homme ayant l'air si cruel pouvait être si tendre? C'est une question que Lucius se posait encore aujourd'hui…

Il lui murmura quelque chose que ni Lucius ni Narcissa ne purent entendrent et il le reposa à terre, lui donna un dernier câlin et partit, sans même attendre sa femme qui regardait son fils en pleurant.

Elle se tourna soudainement vers Lucius et le prit dans ses bras…

Promets- moi Lucius que peu importe ce qui arrive tu prendra soin de lui comme si c'était ton propre fils… Je n'ai plus personne en qui avoir confiance sauf toi… alors, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose…

Chut, lui souffla Lucius, ému, je te le promets, tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir, tu peux repartir l'esprit tranquille.

Freya renifla un coup et recula d'un pas pour lui sourire tristement, elle embrassa une dernière fois son fils et partit, non sans le remercier une deuxième fois.

Le silence régna alors dans la pièce, où seuls les reniflements de l'enfant étaient perceptibles.

Nacissa, prise alors d'un élan de maternité, le prit dans ses bras et commença à le bercer.

Elle se tourna vers Lucius et lui annonça que, pour cette nuit, il dormirait avec eux, dans leur chambre.

Lucius grogna à la perceptive de ne pas pouvoir dormir seul avec sa femme, mais acquiesça quand même, tant qu'à jouer la nounou avec cet enfant, il jouerait la meilleure des nounous.

Dis-moi mon chéris, comment tu t'appelles? Demanda soudainement Narcissa à l'enfant en pleur.

Celui-ci releva légèrement la tête et dit :

Harry, et vous?

Moi c'est Narcissa et lui c'est Lucius, le petit garçon qui était là tantôt s'appelle Draco, tu vas voir Harry, tu vas aimer ça ici…

C'est ainsi que Harry commença sa nouvelle vie chez les Malefoy, il apprit à connaître ses nouveaux tuteurs et apprit comme ça que Narcissa était une femme très aimante, mais aussi très soupe au lait et qu'il ne suffisait d'un rien pour qu'elle se fâche.

Lucius, lui, était un homme très doux qui adorait sa famille, mais il ne pouvait supporter que son fils ou lui ne soit pas à la hauteur de ses attentes, qui s'avéraient très hautes.

Quand Harry eut onze ans, il sut qu'il pouvait aller à Poudlard, mais comme il se faisait souvent traiter de cracmol par les amis de celui qu'il considérait comme sons frère, Draco, il n'y crut pas tout de suite, croyant à une mauvaise blague venant de la part de celui-ci.

Les parents de Harry n'avaient jamais été de grands magiciens, sa mère, bien sûr, avait fait toutes ses études à Poudlard mais n'avait jamais été la meilleure de sa classe.

Son père… lui par contre c'était particulier… il n'avait pas vraiment de pouvoirs magiques, disons qu'il était en quelque sorte une forme évolué de moldu.

Draco ne l'avait jamais défendu des injures de ses amis, probablement par honte d'être relié à un cracmol.

Harry, c'est vrai, n'était pas capable de faire grand chose de magique c'est pourquoi il avait été extrêmement surpris lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre de l'école où tous les apprentis magiciens allaient, Poudlard.

C'était aujourd'hui le 31 juillet et Narcissa avait prévu amener Harry au chemin de traverse pour acheter ce dont il avait besoin pour Poudlard.

Harry était de un an le cadet de Draco, donc celui-ci ne venait que pour l'accompagner et bien sûr, pour pouvoir aller admirer le nouveau nimbus 2001 qui était exposé dans une des vitrines de ce fameux chemin.

Harry descendait les marches du luxueux escalier du manoir familial des Malefoy quand il croisa Draco, qui ne lui adressa qu'un regard en biais.

L'escalier descendu ils parcoururent une dizaine de mètres avant de se rendre dans la cuisine où les attendaient Narcissa et Lucius devant la majestueuse cheminé du foyer.

Sans prononcer un mot Draco prit une poignée de cendres et la jeta dans l'entre de la cheminée où il disparut dans une bouffée de flammes vertes.

Harry fit de même, suivi de près par Lucius puis Narcissa.

Quand ils arrivèrent, l'air hautain des Malefoy s'installa automatiquement sur les visages de presque tous les membres de la famille, Harry n'étant pas encore habitué à le faire.

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes pour les emplettes, Harry partit avec Lucius et Draco avec sa mère, au grand dam de celui-ci qui ne voulait pas paraître comme un fils à maman.

Draco lui lança un dernier regard avant de partir, et c'est sans histoire qu'ils se séparèrent en plein milieu de la rue.

Harry était vraiment émerveillé par la beauté de cette rue, l'agitation des sorciers se faisait sentir aujourd'hui, et chaque boutique était bondé.

Lucius marmonna un peu contre sa femme qui avait oublié d'emmener les enfants avant aujourd'hui, et s'élança, avec toute sa grâce et sa splendeur, dans la rue en tenant le bras de son nouveau protégé.

Harry commença ses achats en allant chez Fleury et Bott où il acheta tous les livres nécessaires, s'attardant un peu devant ceux de magie noir, sous l'œil inquiet du vendeur, et quitta la boutique pour rejoindre Lucius.

La tournée des magasins commença donc comme cela et se termina chez Ollivander.

Quand Harry rentra dans la boutique, il sentis Lucius se crisper à côté de lui et il lui prit l'épaule, un peu possésivement…

Ah, monsieur Malfoy je vois que vous m'emmener un nouveau client, comment te nomme tu cher?... demanda un vieil homme à Harry, sortis quelques secondes plutôt de nulle part.

Monsieur Ollivandeur, si vous désirer conserver cette boutique encore longtemps, je vous sujjère de ne pas vous attarder sur sa présence, le menaça Lucius. Il s'appelle Harry Malefoy, c'est mon fils et je tiens à ce que votre rapport journalier à ce très cher Dumbledor reste comme cela. C'est bien compris?

Ollivander ocha nerveusement la tête, comprenant que ce n'était pas que sa boutique qui était en jeu ici…

La recherche de la baguette parfaite commença alors, ce ne fut pas très long que Harry la trouva.

C'était une baguette au bois de bouleau de 29 cm, flexible et contenant des écailles de dragons marins.

Harry remercia le vendeur et partit, laissant « son père » un peu seul avec lui.

Pendant se temps, Harry était rentré dans la boutique des animaux magiques de la rue.

Harry regardait les chats lorsque quelqu'un vint lui parler. C'était un jeune d'environ son âge qui avait un fort accent américain.

Bonjour moi c'est Jack, je rentres bientôt à Poudlard en première année, et toi, comment t'appelles tu?

Harry, surpris d'une approche si franche de sa part ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais voyant l'air insistant de Jack, lui dit prestement son nom et son âge.

Jack voulu alors lui montrer quelque chose, il le prit par la main et l'amena vers l'arrière boutique, où une chouette était perché.

Harry la trouva tout de suite magnifique, elle avait des ailes si noir qu'on n'y voyait aucune plume, sa tête, elle était toute grise et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu foncé qui l'envoûta tout de suite.

Jack lâcha la main de Harry pour prendre la chouette dans ses bras, il la remis alors à Harry.

C'est un cadeau de la maison… Tu me sembles être le seul à pouvoir en prendre soin, on se reverra dans le train demain Harry!

Harry le remercia d'un franc sourire et sortit de la boutique pour rejoindre Lucius qui parlait à un collège devant la vitrine. Quand il le vit, il lui lança un regard interrogateur, dit poliment au revoir à son interlocuteur et demanda à Harry pourquoi une chouette était perchée sur sa tête…

Quand Harry eut finit de raconter la petite histoire, Lucius aquiéca et retourna dans le magasin pour acheter une cage où il pourrait mettre sa chouette sans qu'elle ne puisse s'envoler.

Comment l'appelleras-tu, demanda Lucius à Harry sur le chemin de retour.

J'y ai pensé tout à l'heure, et je crois que ce sera Shaytan.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude, il fit attention de ne pas réveiller sa chouette qui dormait dans sa cage à côté de son lit et alla prendre une douche, sécha ses cheveux qu'il coiffa, puis choisit un jean noir et un t-shirt gris qu'il mit rapidement.

Ensuite, Harry réveilla Shaytan qui lança un huhulement d'indignation et la conduisit au rez-de-chaussée où Narcissa criait après les elfes de maisons pour qu'ils finissent d'apporter les valises sur les balais qui attendait Harry et Draco dehors.

Vint le temps où ils durent partirent, comme d'habitude Narcissa pleura en serrant son fils très fort et embrassa Harry sur le front. Lucius, lui, se contenta de les saluer poliment, mais il prit au dernier moment Harry de côté.

Harry, je suis sûre que ta mère aurait été fière de toi aujourd'hui, j'imagine qu'elle aurait aimé être ici avec toi, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle était retenue chez elle et ne pouvait se déplacer pour venir te voir…

Harry ne fut pas surprit de la nouvelle, mais regretta qu'elle ne soit pas là avec lui pour une fois.

Ton père, lui, continua Lucius sans se soucier de la tritesse de son nouveau protéger à ses mots, voulait te dire que tu pourras lui envoyer des hiboux tout au long de ta scolarité sans aucun problème, je pense que tu connais l'adresse, non?

-Oui… je m'en souviens. Merci Lucius, on se reverra au congé de noël?

À moins que tu n'ailles chez tes parents, nous nous ferons un plaisir de t'accueillir chez nous. Tu sais biens que tu es chez toi maintenant ici Harry, tu es un Malefoy maintenant, ne l'oublis pas! Lui dit d'une voix presque menaçante Lucius.

Oui, je sais… Au revoir, à bientôt!

Draco, qui attendait impatiemment que son « frère » ait finit de parler avec son père, se demanda dans quelle maison Harry pourrait bien allé… Tant que ce n'était pas griffondor ou poufsouffle, il serait heureux. Mais sinon, il ne pourra vraiment plus se tenir avec lui. Il avait tout de même l'honneur des Malefoy à conserver!

Dès qu'ils le purent, Harry et Draco s'envolèrent vers la gare où le train les attendait. Mais juste avant qu'Harry n'entre dans celui-ci, il se fit tirer brusquement par Malefoy dans un coin sombre.

Je t'avertis Harry, ici ce n'est pas la place pour jouer le pauvre petit orphelin abandonné par ses parents! J'ai une réputation à tenir et si tu te comporte comme un cracmol, je ne pourrai pas te défendre contre qui que ce soit…

Comme si tu l'avais déjà fais! Je ne m'attends à rien de toi, sauf à être le pire des cons, alors si tu te la fermais un peu ça ferait du bien à tout le monde! Répliqua Harry qui en avait plus qu'assez de ses crises de divas.

Comment oses-tu…

Le bruit d'un train à vapeur retentit, et Draco n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher son frère et de courir vers la locomotive où l'attendait ses précieux amis.

Harry choisit de le suivre, mais se ramassa seul, il prit donc une cabine vide et s'assit, troublé malgré lui de l'altercation qu'il avait eut avec son frère.

Il pensa alors à sa mère, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis deux ans. Deux longues années à vivre chez des inconnus, bien sûr Lucius et Narcissa étaient adorables, mais des fois il se demandait pourquoi sa mère l'avait abandonnée chez eux et pourquoi elle ne lui avait plus jamais reparlé après sauf grâce à l'intermédiaire des lettres qu'elle envoyait à Lucius.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand une jeune fille entra dans sa cabine, lui demandant si elle pouvait s'asseoir avec lui, ce qu'il accepta rapidement.

Je m'appelle Heley Bell, j'ai une grande sœur qui est déjà à l'école.

Heley avait des cheveux bruns foncés, à la longueur des épaules, était mince, avait des yeux presque noir et un petit nez retroussé. Elle était habillé tout en rouge et semblait très nerveuse.

Moi c'est Harry, j'ai aussi un grand frère qui vient à poudlard…

Ah oui? Comment il s'appelle? Peut-être que je le connais…

C'est Draco…

Malefoy? Tu es son frère? S'étonna-t'elle. Mais… tu ne ressemble pas du tout à un Malefoy toi!

C'est parce que je tiens plus des gènes à la famille à ma mère, les Black.

Il fut interrompu dans son récit par Jack, le gars qui lui avait donné un hibou sur le chemin de traverse.

Hey Harry! Ça va mec? Oh, mais je vois que tu as déjà fais connaissance avec Heley, ça m'étonne que tu sois toujours en vie…

C'est pas parce que ton père a passé dans le journal que tu dois être aussi bête! Répliqua d'un ton sec Heley à son interlocuteur.

Harry a bien le droit de savoir que dès que tu mets le pied quelque part, tu finis toujours par briser quelque chose. T'es aussi malchanceuse qu'une licorne à Azcaban!

N'importe quoi…

BAM

Harry tourna rapidement la tête vers Heley et la vit essayer de reprendre ses esprits en se secouant la tête, une valise étant tombé des rangements à bagages au-dessus de sa tête.

Jack éclata de rire et fut bien vite rejoint par Harry, qui aida malgré tout sa nouvelle amie à remettre la valise en place.

Je peux m'asseoir avec vous? Ça risque d'être intéressant…

Pas question! Cria presque Heley, qui avait les joues toutes rouges.

Harry? Questionna le jeune homme à son nouvel ami.

Bien… moi j'aimerais ça… si ça ne te dérange pas trop Heley? S'empressa-t'il de rajouter face à l'air indigné de la seule fille du groupe.

Oh, pis fais bien ce que tu veux Jack, moi je reste avec Harry.

C'est ainsi que la tirade prit fin.

Jack, qui s'était assis seul sur la banquette avant, sortit une barre de chocolat de son sac, en prit une bouchée et commença à discuter des maisons de Poudlard.

Moi j'aimerais aller à Serdaigle! Dit Heley avec enthousiasme, j'ai toujours adoré bouquiner et je suis très bonne à l'école depuis toujours.

Bien sûr Heley, moi ce serait plus Serpentard, je suis quelqu'un de naturellement rusé et je suis intelligent…

C'est ça, rêve toujours! Lui répliqua Heley.

Oh toi laisse faire, et toi Harry, où est-ce que tu aimerais aller? Demanda Jack à son ami.

Je ne sais pas trop… bien sûr tous les Malefoy vont à Serpentard mais je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment le caractère… je ne crois pas qu'ils m'en voudraient de ne pas y aller… J'imagine que j'irais à Serdaigle. Conclu finalement le jeune homme.

Le reste du voyage se fit sans embûche, et il apprit à connaître autant Jack que Heley, qui se connaissaient déjà très bien avant.

Jack était une personne très drôle, il n'arrêtait pas de blaguer et de lancer des piques à Heley qui se défendait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il était aussi très gentil, son père était le propriétaire de l'animalerie sur le chemin de traverse et sa mère était morte quand il avait huit ans, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pourquoi il était partit des Etats-Unis pour venir habiter l'Angleterre trois ans plus tôt.

Heley, elle, était une sang pure et était, comme Jack l'avait averti, très maladroite. Elle avait habité toute sa vie dans la même maison dans la banlieue de Londres. Sa mère était mannequin et son père possédait un magasin de quiditch à Pré-au-Lard. Harry l'aimait beaucoup parce qu'elle avait le don de s'attirer des problèmes, ce qui lui faisait penser à lui.

Quand le train s'arrêta, il vit son frère s'avancer vers eux et il lui glissa un papier dans la main et s'éloigna, sans même lui lancer un regard.

Harry, surpris, se dit que son frère devait vraiment avoir honte de lui pour ne même pas vouloir qu'on soit vu à sa compagnie. Harry baissa la tête, peiné malgré lui de cette conclusion.

Harry rangea le papier dans sa poche, ne prenant pas la peine de le lire, et suivis Jack vers les barques où un grand homme barbu les attendait.

Il fut émerveillé par le château qu'il trouva magnifique mais c'est lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle du château qu'il commença à angoisser, il savait que son frère n'accepterait jamais qu'il aille dans les Griffondor où les Poufssoufle… Ni sa famille d'acceuille non plus, si une telle chose devait arriver est-ce qu'ils l'abandonnerait, le laisserait-il encore vivre avec eux… il en doutait.

La cérémonie de répartition commerça rapidement, peut-être trop, chaque table applaudissant poliment le nouveau venu à leur maison à chaque fois.

Heley Bell alla comme elle l'avait prédit chez les Serdaigles, Jack quant à lui alla dans les Serpentard où il s'assit en avant du frère à Harry.

Harry Malefoy, demanda la vieille dame à l'assemblé de nouveaux.

Un murmure se fit entendre dans la salle, les Malfoy avait un deuxième fils? Pourquoi personne n'en avait jamais entendu parler?

Mais c'est quand ils virent à quoi ressemblait ce deuxième fils que les murmures devinrent plus fort, un Malefoy aux cheveux noirs? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire?

Quand Draco entendit le nom de son frère, il le chercha des yeux nerveusement pour le voir en train de s'asseoir sur le petit tabouret en avant de la salle. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau comme ça, anxieux comme lui l'avait déjà été l'année précédente. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il se retrouve dans une maison respectable…

SERDAIGLE, cria rapidement le choixpeau.

Draco, qui avait retenu sa respiration tout ce temps, s'autorisa enfin à respirer, soulagé et heureux de voir son frère courir vers la table des érudits pour s'y installer.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Harry sortit le papier que Draco lui avait remis avant la répartition et le lu :

_Harry, retrouve-moi devant le lac ce soir à 20h00, ne tarde pas, c'est important. _

_Draco _

Harry regarda sa montre, il était huit heure moins cinq! Il se dépêcha d'enfiler une cape et courut jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous, ne se souciant pas des cris courroucés des tableaux, qui ne comprendront définitivement jamais les jeunes.

Dans sa course Harry remarqua qu'un tableau le regardait vraiment intensément, mais il ne prit pas le temps d'aller le voir, trop pressé à aller rejoindre son frère.

Harry s'arrêta un moment pour se rappeler par quelle porte il était entré dans le château et, après être entré dans le bureau de Rusard, qui heureusement n'était pas là, prit la porte de droite qui, par chance, menait directement au lac de l'école.

Le ciel n'était pas encore tout à fait noir, un bleu profond en avait pris possession. Harry me put s'empêcher de trouver ça magnifique, il s'arrêta même pour observer les allentoures. Mais, se rendant compte de son retard assuré, il pressa le pas pour apercevoir Draco, assis sur un rocher devant le lac. Ses jamais étaient remontés sur lui et Harry pensa qu'il avait l'air vulnérable comme ça.

Le jeune homme se brassa la tête, et cria le nom de son frère qui se tourna vers lui, un air moqueur apparaissant sur son visage.

Draco se tourna brusquement pour faire face à son frère, soulagé que ce ne soit pas cet imbécile de Weasley, il prit le bras d'Harry et, sans un mot, l'emmena dans la forêt interdite.

- T'es en retard Harry, la prochaine fois fais plus attention j'ai pas de temps à perdre pour toi. Dit Draco dont les mots avaient claqué en dehors de sa bouche, mesquine.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Paniqua Harry, je croyais qu'on avait pas le droit d'y aller…

Chut, tais toi ou ça va mal tourner! Menaça Draco dans un murmure.

Draco s'arrêta alors brusquement, faisant sursauter Harry et manquant de le faire trébucher.

Regarde…

Harry tourna sa tête vers l'endroit que Draco lui avait montré et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Une licorne était en train de le regarder, à côté de lui deux poulains dormaient paisiblement.

Ce qui est beau dans la magie, c'est que même dans les pires endroits de la Terre, des merveilles peuvent y habiter… chuchota Draco à Harry, sans quitter la petite famille des yeux.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et regarda la plus petite licorne avec fascination. Cette licorne était spéciale… elle avait des yeux gris vert contrairement à ses confrères qui en avait tous des noirs.

Un peu plus tard ils étaient partis, chacun de leur côté, dans leur maison respective, sans un mot, sans un au revoir.


	2. Pourquoi avoir lâché ma main?

**Amusez-vous! Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Pourquoi avez-vous lâchés ma main? 

**FLASH BACK**

_Cinquième année d'Harry, juste avant le début des examens du ministère. _

Aujourd'hui était une de ces journées où le seul fait de ce lever était pénible pour tous les habitants de l'Angleterre. L'hiver partait peu à peu, laissant la place au printemps qui avait décidé d'arriver au pays avec une quantitée de pluie désastreuse. Cela démoralisait jusqu'à Dumbledor, qui pour une fois avait délaissé ses habits jaunes et violets pour le noir et le gris. Le château était donc extrêmement sombre en cette journée de pluie, laissant les corridors déserts et les salles communes saturés d'étudiants débordants d'énergie.

Harry, quant à lui, marchait tranquillement dans un couloir de l'école, histoire de passer le temps quant il croisa Draco.

Il était comme d'habitude avec sa petite clique de Serpentard, un peu plus imbécile les uns que les autres. Une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas était perchée au bras de Draco et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher des yeux une seconde. Harry remarqua sans grande surprise que Pansy lui lançait constamment des regards noirs, que la fille ne voyait définitivement pas.

Quand Draco le remarqua, son sourire s'effaça pour faire place à une moue dédaigneuse.

- R'garder c'est Malefoy! Cria un imbécile qu'Harry présuma être Goyle, alors ta maman n'est pas encore venue te chercher pour te retourner chez les moldus…

- Goyle, si tu insultes encore une fois ma famille tu ne seras même plus capable de faire la différence entre une licorne et un veracrasse, dit d'une voix sèche Draco.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry et lui dit d'une voix morne qu'il devait lui parler.

- Seul, précisa Draco, il brassa son bras où était pendue la fille qui se réveilla soudainement, donna un baiser à Draco et partie avec les autres pour laisser leur prince en compagnie de son frère.

- Tes amis m'impressionneront toujours Draco, tu sais vraiment choisir les perles rares. Dit Harry d'une voix moqueuse en se massant la nuque.

- Comme si tes amis étaient mieux, une cruche et un soulon….

- Jack n'est pas alcoolique, c'est pas parce qu'il a bu une fois et qu'il a fait perdre une centaine de points à votre maison en faisant des avances à Rogues qu'il le fait nécessairement à chaque jour.

Draco rit à ce souvenir, Severus avait bien dû changer de mot de passe de ses appartements une dizaine de fois pour que ça ne se reproduise plus jamais.

- Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui Harry? Lui demanda son frère.

- Samedi… le jour où tu te fais baiser par Rogue… ?

- Ta gueule connard, non aujourd'hui on est le jour où les parents viennent visiter leurs enfants pour s'assurer de leurs bonnes notes. Mais je me demandais quelque chose Harry, qui va venir te voir aujourd'hui? Tu n'as pas de famille…

Harry perdit tout contrôle à ces mots, il courut vers son frère et lui donna un puissant coup de poing dans le nez, un crac se fit entendre.

Draco, surpris d'une telle attaque ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais quand il toucha son nez et qu'il sentit un liquide poisseux en sortir, il vit rouge, personne ne touchait à un Malefoy sans en recevoir les conséquences!

Il s'avança dangereusement vers Harry, qui semblait presque regretter son geste qui était, de toute évidence, impulsif. Draco encra son regard dans les yeux émeraude de son frère, et sans avertir, lui donna un puissant coup de genoux dans le ventre, qui se plia en deux sous t'attaque. Draco en profita pour le pousser jusqu'au mur le plus proche et bloqua habilement son corps en empoignant ses poignets pour les tenir douloureusement au-dessus de sa tête.

Harry, qui aurait tant voulu se prendre le ventre pour essayer d'apaiser sa douleur, du se contraindre à la faire taire et à, pour une fois, écouter son frère. Mais de toute façon chaque geste était inutile, Draco le tenait trop fermement pour qu'un quelque mouvement ait un impact sur sa liberté.

Comme Draco était plus grand que Harry, celui-ci du soulever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Draco, sans relâcher prise, s'approcha du visage d'Harry et lui tourna un peu la tête pour s'approcher de son oreille.

- T'es chanceux d'être mon frère, sinon l'infirmière serait déjà en train d'appeler tes parents pour leur annoncer ta mort…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire de cette réplique, récoltant un virulent coup de poing dans l'estomac qui le persuada d'arrêter.

- Arrête ton manège tout de suite Harry, sinon c'est papa qui devra t'apprendre les manières, et je doute qu'il soit aussi gentil que moi.

Harry avala difficilement à ces mots, il savait que Lucius ne supportait pas que l'un de ses fils se comporte mal, et même s'il n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience, il savait que ses punitions étaient exemplaires.

- Mais même si tes parents t'ont abandonné p'tit frère, ma mère et mon père son prêts à venir s'assurer de tes résultats avec toi, alors tâche d'être à l'heure, compris?

Draco le regarda une dernière fois, attendant sa réponse qui vint rapidement et relâcha sa prise, pas le moins du monde désolé de voir son frère retomber par terre, se tenant douloureusement le ventre.

-----------------------

Trois heure plus tard, Harry se trouvait dans la grande salle, cherchant du regard deux têtes blondes, quant il croisa le regard de Dumbledor, qui tourna la tête pour regarder la table des Serpentard où Harry put y voir ceux qu'il cherchait. Il avança vers eux et remarqua que toute la grande salle s'était tût, probablement tous curieux d'enfin pouvoir voir le dernier fils Malefoy avec sa famille, pourtant si différente de lui.

- Oh Harry! Te voilà enfin! S'enthousiasme celle qu'il avait apprit à reconnaître comme sa mère. Elle se leva gracieusement de sa chaise pour venir le prendre dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Narcissa, répondit poliment Harry, il se tourna vers Lucius et hocha la tête, en signe de respect et de salue.

- Nous t'attendions, tes professeurs nous ont parlé de tes notes et nous sommes très satisfaits de tes résultats, particulièrement en astronomie, tu reçois les honneurs du professeur, il nous a parlé de toi comme une nouvelle étoile dans le ciel!

Harry fut fier d'un tel éloge venant de la part d'un professeur, pour une fois que quelqu'un lui en faisait! Il savait les apprécier quand ça passait. Mais cela ne l'étonna pas du tout, du temps qu'il vivait avec ses parents biologiques, sa mère lui avait appris toutes les constellations du ciel, se faisant un honneur de montrer à son fils tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sujet.

- Par contre, et là c'est Lucius qui parlait, Severus nous as parlé de toi comme d'un jeune insolent qui n'était pas capable de faire une potion du niveau élémentaire sans causer une véritable catastrophe dans sa classe. Tu aurais dut l'entendre parler de toi, un véracrase aurait eut meilleure publicité. Je suis très déçu Harry, comment veux-tu t'améliorer dans tes études en ne faisant aucun effort? C'est totalement inacceptable, la potion c'est toujours révélé comme un art important dans une vie sorcière, c'est de la bêtise de ne pas s'en rendre compte!

- Mais Lucius… Essaya de se défendre Harry.

- Ne m'interromps pas! Siffla l'aîné, les yeux plissés de colère. Alors à moins que tu ne t'améliores considérablement lors des derniers examens qu'il te reste à faire, tu prendras des cours privés en potion tout au long de l'été.

Un silence fit place à ces dernières paroles, Narcissa mal à l'aise de tout ce remu ménage en public et Harry muet face à un tel manque de compréhension venant de la part de son tuteur.

Lucius, qui avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, partit de la table pour aller discuter avec de vieux amis qui étaient venus à la réunion parents enfants.

- Harry, continua Narcissa, qui était plutôt gêné de tout ça, je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment mais je pense que tu devrais te rendre à l'entrée de la forêt interdite. J'ai promis à une personne que tu irais la rejoindre… Je pense qu'elle doit mourir d'impatience … Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Harry, qui avait soudainement oublié toute altercation avec Lucius, sentit son cœur arrêter de battre. Il lança un regard interrogatif à sa tutrice qui ne lui rendit qu'un sourire énigmatique. En voulant sortir d'où ils étaient assis il faillit se prendre les pieds dans la chaise, trop agité pour se préoccuper de quoique ce soit. Il marcha alors très lentement jusqu'à la sortie du château, ayant peur d'être déçu de ne pas y voir celle à qui toutes ses pensées aspiraient depuis cinq ans. Rendu dehors il frissonna sous la brise que lui apportait le début du printemps anglais. Ses yeux se dirigèrent automatiquement vers la forêt interdite, il prit une grande respiration et commença à avancer vers elle.

Rendu à l'entré de cette fameuse forêt, il chercha des yeux sa mère, mais ne la vit nulle part. Il sentait son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine quand, juste au moment où il commençait à désespérer, il vit devant lui la plus belle femme au monde : sa maman. Elle était là dans toute sa splendeur, sa chevelure noire tournoyant tout autour d'elle dans un balai hypnotisant. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche qui se collait outrageusement à son corps qu'un fils ne pouvait décrire correctement. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vue, mais quand Harry signala sa présence d'un toussotement timide, elle tourna brusquement sa tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Harry ne répondit plus de lui à ce moment, les larmes partirent sans qu'il ne le veuille et ses jambes lui ordonnèrent de courir jusqu'à elle, ce qu'il fit sans se poser de question. Sa mère ouvra les bras et serra son fils de toutes ses forces, la maman en elle qu'elle avait presque réussi à oublier refaisant soudainement surface. Elle prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains et le releva pour qu'elle puisse bien le voir.

Il avait vieilli.

Ça c'était indéniable, il avait maintenant quinze ans et la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu il n'en avait que dix. Cinq ans étaient passés, laissant derrière eux l'amertume de ne pas pouvoir les rattraper. Elle cassera de ses pouces les joues imberbes de son bébé, qu'elle l'aimait tant. Freya ne pleura pas, elle était tellement heureuse de pouvoir retrouver son fils que les larmes ne voulaient pas sortir.

Ils parlèrent longtemps, Freya posant mille et une question à son fils qui avait peine à lui répondre avant qu'une autre ne vienne. Elle le questionna sur tout, sa nouvelle famille, ses amis, son école, ses relations avec les autres, ses pouvoirs, ses notes à l'école… etc.

Mais quand ce fut le temps à Harry de lui poser des questions, elle n'en répondit à presque aucune.

- « Maman », demanda finalement Harry, « quand pourrais-je retourné vivre avec vous à la maison? »

Freya prit une pause, prenant le temps de réfléchir à la réponse qu'elle pourrait bien lui donner. Le matin même elle en avait longuement discuté avec son mari et elle n'avait put lui faire changer d'idée. C'était lui qui menait chez eux, elle n'avait jamais le mot final dans leurs discussions. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était comme ça.

- « Harry », dit lentement sa mère, prenant le temps de choisir avec soin chaque mot. « Nous ne pouvons pas te reprendre avec nous tout de suite… Tu sais que ton père a des problèmes avec quelqu'un et il ne veut pas que tu sois pris comme cible dans ce conflit, il n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Nous allons te contacter avant tes dix-sept ans, et là tu pourras savoir tout ce que tu veux, mais pas maintenant, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ni le lieu où te révéler de tels secrets. Tu comprends ça mon chéri? » Lui demanda t'elle nerveusement, caressant d'une main tremblante ses cheveux tout en parlant.

Harry fut soudainement pris d'une angoisse sans nom, alors ses parents ne voulaient vraiment plus de lui?

Il lui répondit poliment que oui, qu'il comprenant leur raisonnement. Mais à l'intérieur de lui, l'incompréhension faisait de plus en plus place à de la colère. Il partit rapidement après cela, il embrassa distraitement sa mère et fila en lui disant un au revoir émotif, qu'elle lui rendit avec malaise.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Demain il aurait seize ans, une fête était prévue au manoir Malfoy, mais Harry ne le savait pas encore. Ce devait être une surprise. Tout le monde était invité, sauf les griffondor et les pouffsouffles, et tout le monde comptait venir, pas question de manquer un de ces célèbres partys qu'organisait la famille Malefoy à chaque année!

Aujourd'hui, il avait prévu aller au cinéma avec des amis, car le nouveau film avec Angelina Jolie et Johnny Depp était sorti. Les filles autant que les garçons n'avaient donc qu'une envie, aller voir ce film au cinéma. Harry, quant à lui, n'aimait pas trop ces acteurs, mais comme tous ses amis moldus (secret qu'il n'avait jamais révélé à sa famille) y allaient, il n'aurait pas manqué ça pour rien au monde.

C'est en se préparant qu'il se rendit compte qu'un truc manquait… il n'avait plus aucun vêtement dans sa commode!

- « Mais qu'est-ce que… DRACO!!! »

Ce ne fut pas bien long que des pas résonnèrent sur le parquet de marbre du corridor en avant de la chambre à Harry. Il se tourna vers la porte entrebâillée et vit un jeune homme d'environ six pieds deux aux cheveux blonds comme le blé le regardant d'un air moqueur.

- « Bon matin à toi aussi p'tit frère, toujours de si bonne humeur à ce que je vois, » dit Draco d'une voix mielleuse.

Il rentra dans la chambre et ne put s'empêcher de laisser aller son regard sur tout le corps de son frère, à moitié nu dans ses boxeurs.

Harry s'était littéralement transformé avec les années, il avait grandi d'environ cinq pouces depuis l'an passé. Réussissant enfin à rejoindre le cinq pied dix que Draco avait déjà dépassé depuis un bon bout de temps. Ses cheveux avaient allongé, caressant ses oreilles à chaque mouvement de tête. Son visage avait mûri, reflétant une sagesse que peu avaient à son âge. Mais ce qui frappa Draco était son corps… qui avait connu tout un changement au cours des années à vivre avec lui. Ses muscles étaient maintenant bien dessinés, quoique très discret…

- « Draco! » Appela Harry d'une voix irritée, « si tu voulais bien arrêter de me mater deux minutes tu pourrais m'expliquer qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec mes vêtements?! » Il lui cria presque le reste de la phrase, faisant sourire Draco.

- « Mon cher Harry, » commença Draco d'une voix doucereuse en s'approchant de lui, « tu sais bien que tu es bien plus beau à moitié nu. J'ai donc décidé de brûler la grande majorité de tes vêtements… »

- « QUOI! Mais t'es malade, c'est quoi ton problème?! Qu'est-ce que j'vais mettre moi maintenant?! Paniqua le plus jeune des deux ».

- « Arrête tu vas réveiller les parents! »

- « Mais je n'en ai RIEN À FOUTRE des parents! Rends-moi mes vêtements tout de suite ou tu peux être sure qu'ils vont savoir ce que tu as fais! » Le menaça Harry, les yeux plissés de colère et les poings bien serrés.

- « Tu ne comprends vraiment rien toi! » Draco arrêta un instant pour se masser les tempes, « j'ai fait ça parce que je veux qu'on aille en acheter des nouveaux ensemble, ce sera en quelque sorte ton cadeau de fête! » Conclut-il, fier de son idée.

Harry pensa qu'il en avait des drôles d'idées! Depuis quand brûler les vêtements de quelqu'un et lui en acheter des neufs était considéré comme un cadeau? À moins qu'ils ne soient vraiment laids, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec eux pourtant…

Harry finit par demander à Draco, après un long moment de silence à débattre durement avec sa conscience s'il acceptait ou non le « cadeau » de son frère, comment il pourrait bien s'habiller pour sortir.

- « Prends de mes vêtements, ce sera plus simple comme ça. »

Harry se rendit donc, la tête haute, vers la chambre de son aîné.

Celle-ci était plus petite que la sienne, peinte en blanc, elle n'avait que des meubles noirs. Du bleu venait mettre une touche de couleur par-ci par là et ses fenêtres donnaient directement sur la rivière qu'il y avait en arrière du manoir.

Harry ne s'attarda pas longtemps à contempler la chambre, l'ayant déjà vu des millions de fois il alla directement à la grande penderie de Draco, où une petite fortune y était cachée en vêtements griffés de toutes sortes.

Harry prit la première chose qui lui vint sous la main ; c'est-à-dire un gilet à manches longues noir et un pantalon en lin gris, qu'il mit très rapidement, manquant de trébucher deux fois, il finit en remontant sa braguette.

- « T'es prêt fréro? » Cria la voix de Draco.

- « Oui, j'arrive, » lui répondit docilement Harry en marchant vers la sortie de sa chambre.

Draco l'attendait en bas des escaliers, les bras croisés et un air morne sur le visage. Harry se demanda tout de suite pourquoi il tenait tant à faire une sortie avec lui si c'était pour faire la gueule à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

- « Bon c'est pas trop tôt! » Commença Draco.

-« J't'avertis Draco, si tu ne changes pas d'air et que tu n'essayes pas de rende cette sortie agréable pour tout le monde, j'y irai tout seul dans les magasins, compris? » Menaça Harry d'une voix agacée.

Draco arrêta tout mouvement, soudainement tendu. Ce n'était pas naturel chez lui d'être agréable avec Harry, même s'il l'adorait on aurait dit que quelque chose le bloquait dans son élan…

- « Excuse moi, mais c'est plus fort que moi… »

- « T'as pas besoin de t'expliquer Draco, seulement de me prouver qu'on peut faire une sortie ensemble sans que ça finisse en bain de sang… Pense-tu qu'on est capables de faire ça? »

Le visage de Draco s'éclaira soudainement d'un sourire.

- « Aucun doute possible, un Malefoy sait tout faire! »

Il prit le bras de son frère et sortis de la bâtisse pour s'éloigner un peu du terrain avant d'appeler le magicobus.

Dans ce dessein Draco fit un signe de la baguette, un peu à la va vite et à peine une minute plus tard, un autobus haut de trois étages coloré d'un vieux violet arriva brusquement à côté de lui.

Harry lâcha un petit cri, prenant la main de Draco dans un élan de panique. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire et, sans lâcher sa main, le fit monter dans l'autobus où un jeune homme un peu plus vieux qu'eux les regardait dans le siège du conducteur. Il avait des oreilles décollées et un visage remplis de boutons, d'une voix rocailleuse il leur dit d'aller s'asseoir en arrière, car les places d'en avaient été réservées. Quand Harry passa devant lui, Draco le surprit à tourner la tête pour mater ses fesses.

Draco s'avança alors vers lui, disant distraitement à son frère qu'il allait bientôt venir le rejoindre.

- « Tu vois ce gars-là bas? » Demanda Draco au conducteur en lui pointant du doigt son frère installé à l'arrière, « si je te revois une autre fois le regarder, tes boutons ne seront plus les seules parties rouges visibles sur ton visage ».

Et il partit, ne laissant pas le temps au jeune de lui répliquer quoique ce soit.

- « Oh, et emmenez nous à Savile Row… »

Draco fut instantanément projeté sur la fenêtre, la joue plaquée contre la vitre il vit le paysage se brouiller, comme s'ils allaient tellement vite que plus rien n'était visible… le magicobus était partit conclut-il.

Avec beaucoup de mal, Draco se hissa jusqu'à Harry qui le regardait, hilare, son corps parcouru de tremblements qu'il retenait à grand mal devant l'air indigné de son grand frère.

Harry arrêta de rigoler quand, quelques minutes plus tard, l'autobus s'arrêta brusquement ce qui le fit tomber lourdement sur son frère, qui s'était retenu de peu à la barre de métal. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil intéressé à son petit frère qui avait le visage tout rouge, gêné d'avoir eut sa tête exactement où il ne fallait pas…

Dix vieilles femmes entrèrent dans l'autobus, payant leur entrée avec toute leur petite monnaie, ce qui dut durer quinze minutes. Elles devaient avoir au minimum quatre-vingts ans, et Draco se demanda si elles avaient bu car elles marchaient tout croche. Leurs cheveux avaient l'air de nids d'oiseaux et elles n'arrêtaient pas de crier des phrases sans queue ni tête qui firent sourciller Draco de surprise.

Certains mots ne devraient jamais êtres prononcés par des femmes aussi âgées…

Harry, qui s'était rassis correctement entre temps, secoua la tête d'horreur face aux histoires de ces dames qui ressemblaient plus à des Serpentard en chaleur qu'autre chose. Et croyez moi, ce n'était pas beau à voir…

Il échangea un regard complice avec Draco qui trouvait vraiment que cette sortie devenait de plus en plus ridicule. Il n'eut pas le loisir de partager son opinion avec son frère que déjà l'autobus était reparti.

Le reste du parcours se déroula sans embûche et il ne fallut que dix minutes pour qu'Harry et Draco arrivent à destination. Ils payèrent les dix mornilles nécessaire au chauffeur, le remerciant poliment du voyage (éducation Malefoyenne l'oblige) et sortirent, soulagés et un peu vert du bus.

La tournée des magasins pouvait enfin commencer!

Ils commencèrent chez Gieves & Hawkes où Harry ne se priva d'aucun vêtement à son goût. Une chance que ce n'était pas lui qui payait sinon il aurait vécu dans la pauvreté pour une dizaine d'années à venir.

Les vêtements de marques de la boutique fétiche d'Harry lui allaient, au grand dam de Draco, tous à merveille. Peut-être que c'est la génétique venant de sa mère l'avait aidé, mais chaque fois qu'il sortait vêtus d'un nouveau vêtement le vendeur manquait de baver par terre.

C'est rendu à la caisse enregistreuse que ça se gâtait, les cinq cent gallions que ses dix pantalons, quinze gilets, six vestes et trois débardeurs lui avaient coûté sembla choquer Draco qui du presque menacer le vendeur pour que celui-ci leur donne un rabais de quinze pourcent sur chacun de leurs achats. La facture diminua donc à 425 gallions plus taxes, ce qui sembla satisfaire Draco qui paya sans chigner.

Puis ils allèrent au Ozwald Boatend où Harry acheta un manteau d'hiver noir, un de printemps bleu et trois foulards, de couleurs diverses. Puis ce fut le tour aux souliers et aux costumes pour les occasions plus chiques.

Il prit une chemise en soie noire, une veste en velours rouge sang, une autre blanche, noire et d'un autre style de la même couleur. Il acheta des pantalons assortis, et une dizaine de cravates en soie de couleurs variées.

Plus rien ne manquait!

Et Draco était ruiné!

Mais pour dire toute la vérité, le cadeau de Draco n'était pas vraiment de lui… car c'était ses parents qui recevraient la facture…

**Manoir Malfoy**

Harry entra dans sa chambre, heureux d'avoir passé un si bon avant midi avec son frère, il prit un livre au hasard dans sa bibliothèque et s'affala sur son lit.

Le jeune homme commença à le lire, car le dîner ne serait servit que dans une heure et il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Son livre s'intitulait « Le mal contre le bien » et il se l'était acheté à la fin de l'année.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et ouvrit le livre en s'appuyant bien sur ses coudes qui le soutenaient sur le lit.

_Satan, ou celui que l'on connaît plus souvent sous le synonyme du Diable est une créature du mal pour les moldus. Ils croient qu'en mourrant ceux qui ont été méchants iront le rejoindre dans ce qu'ils appellent l'enfer, l'opposé du paradis dirigé par Dieu. L'enfer serait un lieu extrêmement chaud, saturé de flammes et de braises. Ceux qui y seraient envoyés le seraient pour être punis de leur vie remplie de pêchés que Dieu n'accepterait pas dans son paradis éternel. _

_Chez les sorciers, nous croyions plutôt qu'il dirige les démons, dragons et autres créatures qui sont décrétés dangereuses de la surface même de la Terre. Il serait là pour tenter tous les magiciens puissants vers le mal, créant des mages noirs en secret, il serait imbattable et immortel. _

_Selon plusieurs témoins, le Diable ne serait pas qu'une légende. Effectivement, plus d'une vingtaine de sorciers racontent l'avoir aperçu un jour dans l'allée des embrumes à Londres. Toujours selon eux, il y était allé pour acheter une baguette magique chez « Frilulla », commerce reconnu pour avoir des cœurs de baguettes très rares. _

_Selon leurs dires, il dégageait une aura noir (définie comme extrêmement puissante et presque inatteignable chez les sorciers de nos jours), il cacherait son visage d'un voile noir._

_Le Diable aurait, selon la légende, des capacités de métamorphomage. Les moldus pensent qu'il se transformait sous forme de pêchés : l'avarice, la colère, l'envie, la gourmandise, la luxure, l'orgueil et la paresse. Donc, le corps même de la femme a longtemps été représenté par le diable qui tentait l'homme vers le pêché de la luxure. _

_Les sorciers eux-mêmes sont vues par les moldues comme une créature du mal, ce qui est complètement…_

Son elfe de maison, Dobby apparue dans un pouf qui le fit sursauter.

- « Jeune maitre Harry », dit rapidement l'elfe de maison, « maître Lucius m'envois pour vous prévenir que le déjeuné est servit. »

- « Merci… »

Dobby disparue sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase.

Harry déposa son livre sur le lit, se promettant de le continuer un peu plus tard. Il se releva et lissa sa chemise avant de descendre pour se rendre à la salle à manger du manoir.

Il y vit son frère, qui le regardait étrangement et remarqua que Lucius fumait littéralement de rage, tapant du pied sous la table.

Narcissa n'était pas encore là, ce qui le laissa un peu mal à l'aise d'être tout seul avec son tuteur, ce qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Il se dépêcha de s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, soit à la droite de son frère et joua nerveusement avec sa manche, attendant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- « Harry c'est tout à fait inacceptable » commença Lucius, d'une voix menaçante. « Flamber l'argent de la famille pour d'inutiles bricoles! TU NE FAIS MÊME PAS PARTIE DE CETTE FAMILLE!! »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement à ces paroles, il baissa la tête, honteux de pouvoir causer une si grande fureur à son tuteur.

Draco se tendit à côté de son frère, regardant curieusement son père. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait être vraiment fâché à cause d'une histoire de vêtements… il devait y avoir quelque chose en dessous de tout ça.

- « À partir de maintenant tu n'auras plus le droit à une allocation, tu nous dois assez d'argent comme ça. Et si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à la rue, il faudra que tu nous paye un loyer. »

Draco se demanda qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien passer dans la tête de son père, depuis quand la famille Malfoy avait besoin d'argent?

- « J'en ai assez de toi et de tes caprices, maintenant va t'en, je ne veux plus te voir ici, dorénavant tu mangeras dans la cuisine, avec les elfes. »

Tout c'était passé très vite et déjà Lucius montrait au plus jeune des trois la porte du doigt, comme il aurait pu le faire avec un vulgaire domestique.

Harry sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, il enleva sa serviette de sur ses genoux et partit lentement de la salle à manger, regardant attentivement le sol qui avançait sous ses pas.

Ce n'est que rendu à sa chambre, la porte bien fermée derrière lui qu'il se permit de laisser libre cours à sa douleur.

Il cria, pleura, jura et brisa son miroir à coups de poings. Épuisé, il s'écroula par terre, les mains en sang il enlaça ses jambes de ses bras et laissa sa tête choir sur ses genoux.

* * *

**Voilà, le deuxième chapitre de terminé.**

**Alors, un petit encouragement?**


End file.
